Ep. 109 Rising Tides Chapter Two
The party meets with Kirris Sel Shadra, the shady Storm Lord from Xen'drik. There they learn of a gnome with an obelisk under his home and are offered a reward for removing the problem. Beric is not happy about being tailed after they leave and uses his new kensai abilities to pick the man up and threaten him, which leads to their apprehension by some city guards. Their arrest is short-lived as Thorin sends for them upon learning of the incident. Synopsis Meeting with the Coin Lord Dex stands in the streets of Sharn, a man just having died in his arms with a message from Kirris Sel Shadra. He wastes no time and blends into the crowd, taking care that no ones sees him fleeing a crime scene. Back at the monestary he finds Beric, who's practicing (rather unsuccessfully) at a pell. Dex interrupts his training to tell him about the note. They call Booyah back from church and meet at the inn. After catching Booyah up, Beric stops at the Sivis services the hotel provides to send a message to Paulo, letting her know another Storm Lord is alive. She responds that she's meeting with Boranel and Ruken, making plans to head south. They get directions from the concierge and travel via skycab (somehow the one run by the same guy as always) to the swanky part of town. They arrive at a small mansion. Dex takes a look around and notices an awful lot of people looking like they're trying to blend in, and Beric sees some magical items but nothing major. They go to knock on the door, and Dex manages to grab Beric's wrist right before he unknowingly whacks someone in the face with it as they open the door. A fancily dressed elf named Jerome lets them in and brings the up a grand staircase. The interior is bordering on garish; a lot of white with gold accents.Dex fits in perfectly. Jerome opens a set of double doors and inside Sel Shadra is lounging comfortably on a big chair in a big robe. She asks them to have a seat, which causes some confusion for Booyah, who sits, sees Beric isn't, and then gets back up again. Dex just sits. Sel Shedra tries making small talk but Dex isn't in the mood and asks why they're there. She tells them she's found another Inspired a couple plateau down, just on the edge of the seedier parts. It's a gnome named Castar, and there are reports of an obelisk below his home. Sel Shedra offers them a reward in return for taking care of it. Beric refuses to become her hired killer, but they do agree to take her information and look into it. Scuffle in the streets Back on the streets, Beric asks Dex to find out if someone is following them. Indeed, Dex does see someone, but is at a loss of how to describe them to Beric. Eventually they're able to work it out and turn down a less crowded street, though there aren't any around that aren't mostly full of people. Booyah hides, intending to tackle the person, only to realize he doesn't know which person it is. Beric and Dex stop, pretending to hold a conversation. As soon as they stop the man also does. He taps a woman on the shoulder and gestures, then starts walking in the opposite direction. Beric turns to follow the magical aura. He reaches out and grabs the man with an invisible force, and the man is pulled towards him. He immediately starts screaming. Beric lifts him a couple feet off the ground and threatens that if he's one of Sel Shedra's henchmen and has anything to do with the murder that morning and doesn't stop following them, the next time he'll be moved off the road. With that he's released. Two city guards round the corner. Beric says the man was following them at the same time that the man claims he was picked up with magic and threatens. The guards want to get to the bottom of what's going on and take them all in.Because Beric and Dex are such good people, they agree to be taken in, even though they're practically gods. In a few minutes they're at the station and placed in interrogation rooms. Beric name-drops Boranel, Ruken, Vor, and Thorin, and mentions their names being in the papers. The guard listens but wonders how that has any effect on the current situation of Beric assaulting a man in the streets. All the while, Dex is clanking his coffee cup against some bars and singing forlornly. Outside, Booyah is wondering if he needs to break them out, but Beric calls him on the Sending Stone and tells him they have it under control, but it would be helpful if he would contact Thorin and have him come down. Thorin is sitting in his office, buried under a pile of paperwork when his executive assistant, a halfling man, tells him he has a message from the city guardsmen. He accepts the call and, after making sure Drakir is not with themFor if Drakir was with them, Thorin would be more worried about the guard's safety than getting them un-arrested., tells the guard to send Beric and his friends to Thorin's office. Booyah finds a couple and has a very confusing conversation with them in which they think he's a lost warforged child looking for a dwarf, and he does not know how to explain himself. Luckily, just then he sees the guards escorting Beric and Dex down the street. Booyah surprises the guard by jumping out in front of him, and in his tense state, the guard kicks him. Booyah is mad and puts a hand to his crossbow, but Beric manages to calm him down. They take a skiff to Thorin's office, and inside they find Thorin behind a desk, surrounded by paperwork. Locations * Sharn, Breland Spells None. Quotes 00:26:17 01:12:55 1:13:26 References and Footnotes Category:Breland Category:Sharn Category:Episodes